Married
by Starlight.Jr
Summary: Dicap gadis aneh pemalu? Sudah kebal. Mendengar cerita Hyuga Hiashi yang sarat akan modus? Sudah sering tuh. Diajak berdiskusi di mansion Hyuga mengenai pernyataan seputaran 'Kenapa aku belum menikah' itu baru luar biasa. Hinata sungguh tak kuasa.


**Desclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Mainstream**

 **Pairing: NarutoxHinata**

 **Married**

Namikaze Naruto menyukai Haruno Sakura, semua orang tahu itu. Haruno Sakura menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, semua juga tahu itu. Hinata Hyuga menyukai Namikaze Naruto, tidak ada satupun yang tahu hal itu. Sebenarnya sih wajar saja. Hinata tidak cukup berprestasi untuk menjadi terkenal diantara para dosen. Tidak juga cukup cantik dan menarik untuk terkenal di antara para mahasiswa. Hinata Hyuga, mahasiswi berlatar belakang keluarga yang biasa saja, dengan kehidupan yang biasa saja. Tidak ada satupun yang cukup tertarik mengintip kehidupan gadis itu.

Seharusnya semua fakta jaman kuliahan tersebut membantu Hinata untuk tidak memusingkan perihal undangan yang sedang dibacanya. Ini hanya mengenai reuni yang diadakan beberapa orang yang merasa hal ini penting untuk diadakan. Banyak yang menantikan perubahan besar dari para mahasiswa idola dimana Hinata jelas tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Jadi untuk apa memusingkan hal itu. Hadir atau tidaknya dia juga tidak akan berpengaruh untuk acara itu.

"Haahhh…" lagi–lagi gadis itu menghela nafas. Inginnya sih tidak pergi. Tapi bukannya ini kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto. Enam tahun Hinata tidak bertemu Pria itu. Seperti apa wujudnya sekarang. Badan tegap berkulit _tan_ , wajah menawan dengan biru _sapphire_ yang seolah dapat menghipnotis Hinata. Pasti versi dewasanya lebih keren lagi.

Perpaduan sempurna untuk seorang pria. Apa kabar dengan pria Namikaze itu? Apakah dia sudah menikah? Ah, benar juga. Pria sesempurna itu mana mungkin dilewatkan para gadis–gadis. Tanpa sadar Hinata menghela nafasnya lagi. Apa benar pria itu sudah menikah?

Menikah

Menikah

Menikah

"Haahhh…" Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi. Kata 'menikah' juga menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi Hinata. Dirinya menjadi rentan dengan pertanyaan seputaran 'kapan menikah' diumurnya yang sudah menginjak 28 tahun. Ayahnya sudah mulai mengoceh tentang pernikahan anak temannya, menantu temannya dan cucu temannya. Kalau sudah begitu, Hinata hanya pasrah mendengarkan cerita Hiashi yang berisi modus hingga selesai. Bukannya Hinata tidak ingin menikah. Hinata pernah mencoba menjalin suatu komitmen dengan beberapa pria dan tidak ada satupun yang berhasil.

…

Hinata yakin untuk beberapa saat sebelumnya tubuhnya tengah dirasuki roh. Gadis itu masih tidak percaya dirinya menghadiri acara reuni ini. Mungkin memang tubuhnya dirasuki roh jahat dan membawanya ke _ballroom_ tempat reuni diadakan. Hinata merutuk dalam hati ketika pikiran konyol itu terlintas.

Sudahlah, sudah kepalang basah. Mungkin dengan melihat Namikaze Naruto dapat membayar kehadirannya di tempat ini. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru _ballroom,_ namun belum menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Mungkin dia belum datang, pikir Hinata. Lantas gadis itu memilih duduk di kursi paling pojok.

Hinata mengamati beberapa teman kuliahnya dulu. Semuanya telah mengalami perubahan besar. Beberapa membawa pasangannya, bahkan ada yang membawa anak.

Haruno Sakura, primadona kampus tertawa setelah Ino mengucapkan sesuatu. Tampak seorang pria berambut hitam tengah menggandengnya. Hinata sedikit tidak percaya, pada akhirnya Sakura menjatuhkan pilihan pada pria asing selain Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, ngomong–ngomong mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata belum menemukan keberadaannya dalam gedung ini. Mungkin pria berambut raven itu terlalu sibuk untuk menghadiri acara sejenis ini.

Hinata masih betah mengamati semua orang di ruangan itu. Semuanya memang sudah berubah. Jika dulu mereka adalah sekumpulan mahasiswa dengan wajah tertekan akibat dipenuhi dengan segudang tugas dan materi kuliah, sekarang semua sudah menjelma menjadi pria dan wanita dewasa yang lebih tertarik membicarakan saham, pekerjaan dan pernikahan. Ugh, lagi–lagi pernikahan.

Hinata menghela nafas lagi. Mungkin benar Namikaze Naruto sudah menikah. Gadis itu merutuk dalam hati. Semua orang tampaknya sudah menjalani hidup masing–masing di masa sekarang, lalu kenapa hanya dia sih yang terjebak dengan cinta masa lalu yang bahkan tersimpan dalam–dalam di hatinya dari awal rasa itu ada.

Hinata bertopang dagu, "Pasti dia sudah menikah." ucapnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Namikaze Naruto," jawab Hinata pelan masih dengan pandangan menerawang, "Mana mungkin dia belum menikah."

"Manurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu sa–" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya. Apa barusan ada orang yang mengatakan sesuatu padanya? Dengan cepat gadis itu mengalihkan pendangannya ke samping dan seketika tubuhnya membeku. Hinata seratus persen yakin dia ingin melompat ke dalam jurang tak berujung saat ini juga.

"Apa kursi ini kosong?" tanya orang itu, menunjuk kursi di samping Hinata. Gadis itu masih mematung seolah aliran darah ke kepalanya terhenti begitu saja.

Melihat Hinata masih diam, orang itu terkekeh pelan, "Aku anggap jawabannya iya."

Dan disini lah mereka. Belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan semenjak orang itu duduk beberapa menit yang lalu di samping Hinata.

"Jadi, kenapa kau berpikir aku sudah menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat tubuh Hinata sedikit tersentak. Tak menyangka orang di sampingnya akhirnya membuka suara, dengan pertanyaan paling tidak ingin dijawab Hinata pula. Gadis itu sedikit gelisah. Untuk beberapa saat, dirinya yakin bahwa pendingin ruangan di gedung itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat.

"I–itu.." duh, harus bilang apa ya.. Hinata berdehem sebentar, "A–Aku hanya bercanda."

Lagi–lagi orang itu terkekeh pelan, "Kau memang selalu tidak terduga Hinata."

Apa barusan itu pujian atau hinaan? Dengan sediki keberanian, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang orang itu. Biru _sapphire_ itu masih sama, begitu dalam menghipnotis Hinata. Badan tegap dengan kulit tan. Potongan rambutnya kini sedikit lebih pendek. Benar–benar potongan seorang pria dewasa.

"Apa kabar Naruto– _kun_?"

"Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini. Senang bisa melihatmu Hinata." Pria itu tersenyum, mau tak mau menimbulkan rona merah di wajah gadis itu. Hinata benar–benar bingung, setelah sekian lama, Hinata masih bisa merasakan rasa berdebar yang sama, rasa gugup yang sama. Namun dalam hati Hinata bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, pria itu tampak hebat.

"Se–sejak kapan Naruto– _kun_ ada di sampingku?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Cukup lama untuk mendengar hipotesamu mengenai aku yang sudah menikah."

Hinata menghela nafas, tentu saja Pria itu mendengarnya. Kalau situasi ini terjadi enam tahun yang lalu, mungkin dirinya akan pingsan tanpa ragu lagi. Tapi sekarang situasinya sudah berbeda. Dirinya bukanlah lagi gadis pemalu akut dengan rekor pingsan terbanyak. Setidaknya sekarang dia adalah gadis dewasa yang sedikit lebih bisa menguasai diri.

"Apa–"

"Hei–"

Keduanya terdiam. Mereka tidak mengira akan bersuara bersamaan. Naruto tertawa, entah sudah berapa banyak dirinya tersenyum sejak bertemu gadis ini. Jujur saja, dirinya teramat bersyukur Hinata datang ke tempat ini mengingat dulunya gadis itu hampir tidak pernah untuk menghadiri acara semacam ini.

Dulu sekali, Naruto menganggap Hinata adalah gadis aneh. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan gadis itu jika bertemu dengannya, melarikan diri atau pingsan. Dirinya tidak tahu pasti apa alasan Hinata bertindak seperti itu. Namun bayangan Hinata adalah gadis aneh lenyap ketika Naruto melihat kesempurnaan dari Hinata yang sederhana. Ketika gadis itu berteduh di halte bis di suatu hari hujan di musim panas. Gadis itu memainkan tetesan air hujan di kedua telapak tangannya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah ditunjukkan kepada siapapun. Hinata tampak berbeda, gadis itu tampak bercahaya. Niat awal Naruto ingin berteduh di halte yang sama diurungkannya. Naruto tahu dengan pasti, jika dia melangkah ke tempat itu, maka Hinata yang dia lihat sekarang akan segera melarikan diri atau bahkan pingsan.

Naruto menyukai senyum gadis itu, tanpa sadar bibirnya ikut tersenyum. Pada akhirnya Naruto bertahan di bawah guyuran air hujan, tersenyum menatap Hinata hingga gadis itu menaiki bis. Sederhana memang, tapi harus Naruto akui dirinya terpesona.

Mengamati gadis itu diam–diam menjadi kegiatan favoritnya semenjak hari itu. Naruto akan ikut tersenyum jika gadis itu tersenyum. Pria itu juga akan menyerngitkan dahi tidak suka jika gadis itu tampak murung. Namun Naruto tidak pernah mencoba untuk lebih dekat secara fisik dengan gadis itu, karena Naruto tahu hal itu hanya akan membuat gadis itu lebih sering berakhir di ruang kesehatan karena pingsan.

Kegiatan Naruto terhenti sejak permintaan ayahnya mengurus cabang perusahaan milik keluarganya di Milan setelah pria itu meluluskan pendidikannya. Selama hampir enam tahun pria itu tidak bertemu dengan Hinata. Kepulangannya satu bulan yang lalu membuat Naruto lebih leluasa mencaritahu keberadaan gadis itu. Bukan hal yang sulit pula meminta salah satu temannya untuk mengadakan reuni seperti ini.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu denganmu Hinata." Naruto memecah keheningan diantara keduanya, "Aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi novelis hebat sekarang. Harusnya kau kuliah jurusan sastra bukan bisnis."

Hinata sedikit tidak menyangka Naruto mengetahui tentang dirinya yang menjadi seorang novelis. Jujur saja, menjadi seorang novelis bukan pekerjaan utamanya. Dirinya juga baru menghasilkan dua novel dalam beberapa tahun ini. Gadis itu menulis hanya jika tuntutan pekerjaan di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja tidak terlalu mendesak.

"Aku penggemarmu loh..." ucap Naruto lagi, berharap gadis itu memberikan perhatian penuh padanya. Hinata menoleh lagi, "Aku serius, aku benar–benar pengemarmu. Kau tahu, aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan penulis favoritku sekarang."

Mendengar itu Hinata sedikit terkekeh. Benarkah pria ini penggemarnya? Hinata memang seorang novelis, tapi dirinya tidak yakin seorang Namikaze Naruto tertarik membaca isi novelnya.

"Terima kasih," toh pada akhirnya Hinata tetap berterima kasih, "Ta–tapi aku baru tahu kau menyukai bacaan drama romantis seperti itu."

Naruto terkekeh, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku suka–" Naruto menggantung ucapannya membuat Hinata menyergitkan dahi, "Suka apa?" tanyanya.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Kau, yang kusukai itu kau." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Hinata tersentak. Tadi gadis itu berhalusinasi atau apa? Wajahnya terasa panas sekarang. Hinata mencoba menyamankan posisi duduknya. Gadis itu benar–benar tidak tahu harus bertindak atau merespon perkataan itu seperti apa. Logikanya menyentak Hinata. Oh Ayolah, pria itu menyukainya sebagai seorang penulis, tidak lebih. Tapi.. hati kecil Hinata berharap lebih. Bolehkah?

"Te–terima kasih." ucap gadis itu pelan, "A–aku akan berusaha untuk karya selanjutnya." lanjutnya kalem. Naruto sempat terperangah mendengar jawaban Hinata. Namun detik berikutnya tawa pria itu pecah. Gadis ini benar–benar sederhana dan apa adanya.

Naruto mengusap wajanya pelan. "Hei Hinata, apa kau masih sering pingsan?"

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar pertanyaan pria itu. Rasanya memalukan sekali ketika untuk pertama kalinya bertemu orang yang kau sukai, orang itu malah mengingat kebiasaan burukmu. Hinata menghela nafas sepelan mungkin.

"Sekarang aku sudah lebih bisa menahannya." lirih Hinata. Seandainya Naruto tahu penyebab dirinya dulu sering pingsan adalah pria itu.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata, "Itu bagus," Naruto memutar kursi Hinata agar gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya, "Karena mungkin apa yang kukatakan ini sedikit mengejutkan."

Hinata tersentak kaget mendapat perlakuan spontan dari pria itu. wajahnya kembali memerah ketika Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hinata.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata. Bukan sebagai novelis atau apapun itu. Aku menyukai Hinata Hyuga, gadis pemalu yang selalu berlari dan pingsan jika berhadapan denganku."

Tanpa sadar Hinata membelalakkan kedua _amethyst_ nya. Kedua tangannya terasa dingin namun berkeringat di saat bersamaan. Melihat perubahan sikap Hinata, Naruto menyentil dahi Hinata pelan, "Kau tidak boleh pingsan dulu, aku belum selesai bicara."

"Hei Hinata, aku belum menikah." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan serius, "Aku berharap kita bisa berdiskusi perihal mengapa hingga sekarang aku belum menikah. Kita akan membicarakan ini di tempat yang lebih privasi, mungkin _mansion_ Hyuga. Akan lebih baik jika paman Hiashi ikut daam diskusi kita juga."

Oke, sekarang bisakah Hinata pingsan?

 **End.**

 **Hallo minna! Saya kembali dengan fic kedua yang terbentuk ketika imajinasi liar saya berteriak untuk disalurkan. Terbentuklah fic plotless dan sangat tidak jelas ini.**

 **Semoga kalian suka..**

 **Berdasarkan pendapat dari salah satu reader, saya mau pindahin Little Secret ke rete T, tapi saya gak tau caranya. Bodohnya saya T.T #pundung**

 **Ada yang bisa bantu saya** **?!**

 **Arigatou**


End file.
